This invention relates to liquid fuels of high octane rating, in particular gasolines of octane rating at or above 100.
It is well known, in the operation of spark-induced combustion engines, and particularly automotive engines operating on gasoline, that the octane rating of the fuel must be high enough to prevent knocking. Gasolines sold at service stations typically have an octane rating between about 87 and 93, and fuels of such octane values are satisfactory for most automotive engines.
However, for high performance engines, and for racing engines in particular, fuels of even higher octane ratings are required. As is well known, the production of fuels of progressively higher octane values is progressively more difficult to achieve. In particular, fuels of octane value at or above 100 are highly desired and correspondingly the most difficult to produce, particularly for unleaded fuels (since one of the best known octane enhancers for fuels is tetraethyllead).